My Little Girl
by Tefyta-Cullen
Summary: Tras la muerte de su amada esposa el deberá cuidar de la hija de esta a la que quiere como si fuera propia que pasara cuando el verdadero padre de la niña quiera hacerse cargo.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS LAMENTO TANTO NO HABER DADO SENALES DE VIDA PERO NO E TENIDO NI TIEMPO NI IMAGINACION PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTOY CON OTRO FIC UN POCO TRISTE PERO MUY TIERNO, NO PODIA QUITARME LA IDEA DE LA MENTE DESPUES DE UNA NOCHE DE PELICULAS CON MIS PRIMAS, PARTES DE ESTE FIC ESTAN BASADAS EN UNA DE LAS PELICULAS QUE VIMOS ESA NOCHE PERO NO RECUERDO SU NOMBRE SI ALGUIEN LA IDENTIFICA DIGAMES Y BUENO ESO ERA TODO TWILIGHT NO MEPERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES**

**MY LITTLE GIRL**

_**CAPITULO 1: PAPA EDWARD**_

El insistente sonido del despertador no fue lo que despertó a Reneesme esa fría mañana de invierno sino la gentil caricia de su padre en la espalda eso y la canción que le tarareaba.

-Mi pequeño sol hora de levantarse -al acabar le dio un nada sorpresivo en la mejilla.

-Papa, ya no soy una niña-se enfurruño ella.

-No...Tu siempre serás mi bebe.

-No es verdad-le contesto ella mientras jalaba más arriba las cobijas-ya tengo 13, oficialmente soy una adolescente.

-Está bien adolescente-le dijo él mientras le jalaba las mantas-Se te hará tarde para el colegio.

-No voy a ir-le dijo ella mientras hacia un puchero que la mayor parte del tiempo convencía a su padre. Pero contrario a lo que creería a su padre se le aguaron los ojos pero cuando ella estaba a punto de preguntarle qué es lo iba mal, el acaricio el largo cabello negro le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Y porque no quieres ir esta vez-le dijo él con la esperanza de que no le preguntara nada.

-Lauren Mallory me molesta todo el tiempo con mi nombre dice que mis papas no me deben querer para ponerme este nombre tan feo.

-Tu nombre no es feo Reneesme, es original y pensado por mucho tiempo, tu madre casi me volvió loco al intentar decidirse por tu nombre. No debes hacer caso de comentarios mal intencionado de personas celosas.

-¿¡Celosa...crees que Lauren Mallory esta celosa de mi?-le dijo ella incrédula-Papa Lauren es la chica más linda de toda la escuela, porque ella tendría envidia de mí, me hubiera gustado que fueras mi papa de verdad así podría parecerme más a ti que a mama-la mirada molesta de su padre le indico que no debía seguir ese camino-se que mama era una chica muy bonita pero el color de tus ojos y de tu cabellos son más llamativos papa-le dijo ella pasando los dedos por el cabello de su padre.

-Hija, yo soy tu padre de verdad, además tu eres muy bonita, con tu piel clara tu cabello negro y tus ojos chocolate, son iguales a...-

-A los de mi mama lo sé-

-Sabes esos ojos son la razón por la que me enamore de tu madre-

-¿Si?-le pregunto ella sin creer ni por un segundo lo que le dijo su padre

-Si-le dio un beso en la cabeza-se te hará tarde además te prepare tu desayuno favorito.

-Mmm...panqueques-dijo ella saltando de la cama, provocando la risa de su padre.

Edward Cullen no era su padre biológico sino su padrastro, se había casado con su madre poco antes de que ella naciera, pero Nessie no pudo conseguir un mejor padre, de su verdadero padre no sabía mucho solo que había dejado a su madre después de saber que la había embarazado lo cual era suficiente para que Nessie desista de buscarlo. Su padre Edward era un hombre cariñoso gracioso y que siempre estaba de buen humor, era escritor para el pequeño diario del pueblo en que vivían, su trabajo no era muy demandante como seria de no vivir en donde vivían por lo que siempre estaba en casa. Una vez vestida y con su mochila lista para la escuela, bajo corriendo siendo guiada por el delicioso olor de panqueques recién hechos.

-Papa-le dijo ella mientras masticaba.

-Dime...y no hables con la boca llena es de mala educación-Edward sonrió al ver el apetito de su hija

-Nunca me has contado cómo se conocieron tu y mama, quiero decir la historia completa-le dijo ella después de beber el jugo.

-Te contare cuando vuelvas del colegio, sino se te hará tarde.

-Está bien pero no te olvides-le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre para luego precipitarse a la puerta de casa.

Edward rio al verla resbalar el camino de entrada y resistió el impulso de precipitarse a verificar que estaba bien.

"_Edward si te precipitas a ayudarla cada vez que se cae jamás aprenderá, ella estará bien"._

Por un momento el dolor apretó fuerte el corazón de Edward, trayendo las lágrimas a sus ojos

-Si mi amor-susurro él mientras miraba la foto sobre una de las repisas en esa ella le sonreía, mientras sostenía a una Reneesme que daba sus primeros e inestables pasos, esa foto la había tomado el justo después de que ella le regañara por no dejar que Reneesme se cayera frustrando sus primeros intentos-Te extraño tanto Bella-dijo él mientras acariciaba su rostro atreves del cristal-Nessie ha crecido mucho y cada día se parece más a ti, incluso es igual de patosa que tu-se rio suavemente al imaginar la cara enfurruñada de Bella si le estuviera escuchando. El insistente sonido del teléfono impidió que siguiera deprimiendose- Deseame suerte amor, el dinero que salga del libro que publique lo usare para reparar la casa y tal vez ir de vacaciones con Nessie.

Esa tarde Nessie esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de su padre para recogerla quería saber si habían publicado su libro y escuchar cómo se conocieron sus padres. Se paro cerca de la puerta ansiosa de ver el volvo color plata de su padre regalo de sus abuelos Carlisle y Esme que ella esperaba heredar algún día.

-¿Señorita Cullen, espera a su padre?-le dijo la señorita Stanley que era su maestra y al igual que la mayoría de la población femenina de su instituto veía en su guapo y viudo padre una oportunidad de matrimonio. Esto a Nessie no le molestaba pues sabía que su padre no se casaría nunca más.

-Si él me viene a recoger-le parecía patética la forma en que las mujeres se comportaban con su padre, por ejemplo su maestra actual que en ese momento bajaba mas la blusa roja que llevaba, Reneesme se pregunto si no cogería un resfriado al mostrar tanta carne al inclemente frio de Forks.

Al final vio el auto de su padre girar en la esquina, y vio que la señorita Stanley esbozaba una inmensa sonrisa.

Reneesme agito una mano en el aire, saludándolo, y su padre se acerco.

-Reneesme pasa algo-dijo él cuando vio a su maestra a su lado.

-No, no pasa nada señor Cullen-dijo su maestra para después pasar un dedo por el borde de su escote, su padre cerró los ojos y presiono su tabique una señal clara de irritación, que al parecer la señorita Stanley equivocaba con interés- Quería hablarle sobre algo muy importante señor Cullen, vera se que usted es viudo y bueno bien su hija es muy joven aun está iniciando la pubertad y bueno en este momento necesita orientación...ya sabe una figura femenina a la que seguir y emular-Reneesme la miro fijamente al ver que ella seguía hablando en su mundo perfecto mientras su padre miraba al cielo como preguntándole por que le pasaba esto.-Y bueno siendo yo su maestra y estando tan cerca a ella sería lo mejor si nos interesáramos en su bienestar ya sabe juntos-ella sonrió al final radiante como el sol.

-Señorita Stanley le agradezco su preocupación para con mi hija pero para serle sincero esta conversación me parece de los inapropiada y mas estando Nessie aquí.-dijo él para vergüenza de la señorita Stanley, aprovechando la momentánea distracción Edward tomo a Reneesme de la mano y subió a su auto

-Papa por que las mujeres actúan como tontas cuando están a tu alrededor-Nessie se sintió satisfecha cuando observo aparecer el sutil sonrojo sobre las mejillas de su padre.

-Nessie por favor-le dijo él, apiadándose de su padre que ya había pasado por mucho con la señorita Stanley decidió darle un suspiro.

-Como se conocieron mama y tú-le pregunto mientras su padre se estacionaba afuera de casa.

-Pues bien tú sabes que mama ya estaba embarazada de ti cuando nos conocimos-

-Si lo sé mama me lo dijo una vez dijo que la salvaste un accidente.

-Cuando conocí a tu madre yo estaba cursando el tercer semestre de literatura cuando la vi-mientras Edward hablaba recordaba con precisión cada uno de los detalles el fuerte sol de Arizona la refrescante brisa y ese aroma de fresas que le trajo el viento y que causo que viera a aquella desvalida chica intentando cargar una ridícula cantidad de libros-tu madre tenía cuatro meses de embarazo cuando nos conocimos y su barriguita empezaba a notarse, cuando la vi por primera vez ella tenía mucho libros en los brazos y no los sostenía muy bien, tu madre como ya sabrás se tropezó con el aire y por poco cayó sobre su abdomen pero yo logre agarrarla antes de que se lastimara, ella me miro molesta como si yo fuera el causante de lo que le había sucedido, fue entonces cuando vi sus ojos eran tan hermosos tan profundos de un café tan igual al del chocolate caliente, me quede viéndola como un idiota y ella se molesto me llamo loco y me tiro uno de sus libros. Mientras tu madre me gritaba cada improperio que se sabía y yo solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que era y en lo mucho que me gustaría saber su nombre.

-Awwww, que lindo papa-le dijo ella mientras lo seguía a la cocina donde Edward empezó a hacer la cena.

-Tu madre había pasado por mucho y eso la hizo desconfiada así que pase por mucho para que aceptara una cita conmigo.

-Como fue su primera cita, como la convenciste de que saliera contigo-

-Pues veras…-dijo él mientras rascaba su nuca incomodo

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludos a todas y todos, bueno me alegra mucho que les haya gustado mi nueva idea y gracias a ****vanesaerk y a carmen por ayudarme a buscar el nombre de la película, aun así no son esos los nombres de todas maneras estoy muy agradecida y entusiasmada al recibir sus reviews.**

**MY LITTLE GIRL**

_**CAPITULO 2: LA CHICA**_

_-Como fue su primera cita, como la convenciste de que saliera contigo-_

_-Pues veras…-dijo él mientras rascaba su nuca incomodo_

****

Tenía la mirada perdida en ese grandes ojos café que no me di cuenta cuando el libro voló de su mano a mi cara.

-Aww, eso dolió-dije mientras me frotaba la frente de seguro me quedaba una marca- porque me golpeas si te estoy ayudando-

-Yo no te pedí ayuda-dijo ella mientras se agachaba a recoger sus libros-idiota-susurro cuando se fue olvidando el libro que le lanzo.

-Hey olvidaste tu libro-le grite cuando no se lo llevo pero no me escucho. Con un suspiro tome el libro y lo guarde con mis cosas, si la encontraba otra vez se lo regresaría.

-Hey Eddie-escuche una voz antes de sentir el impacto de una mano en mi espalda demasiado fuerte lo que me llevo al suelo-Pero si esta vez ni te di tan fuerte-me dijo mi hermano mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

-Gracias Emmet-masculle cuando estuve parado mientras me percataba de que mi ropa estaba llena de polvo-Y no me llames Eddie, sabes que no me gusta.

-Jajajaja Eddie a quien le hiciste el favor o estas pensando en cambiar de carrera, vas a ser obstetra-

-De qué diablos hablas Emmet-le dije yo mientras tomaba mi mochila y reunía los cuadernos que se esparcieron al caer.

-De esto hermano: "**Que esperar cuando esperas"-**dijo Emmet leyendo el título del libro que había caído de mi mochila, era el mismo que aquella maleducada le había arrojado y de portada llevaba la imagen de una mujer embarazada.

-Se le ha caído a una chica, supongo que la embarazada es ella-

-Debió caérsele en tu cara, porque tienes impresa la "q" del título en la frente-dijo el tocando la marca roja que ahora se hacía cada vez más visible.

-¡Auch! Emmet eso duele, y si me lo lanzo no sé porque es una maleducada, digo prácticamente se tropezó con el aire y cuando la agarro y la ayudo ella me golpea, loca-gruño Edward mientras su hermano lo seguía divertido.

-Se tropezó con el aire-dijo Emmet con aire pensativo

-Si eso es lo que he dicho-

-Eso me suena a Bella-

-Bella-había escuchado su nombre antes aunque no recordaba de donde.

-Si amigo la recuerdas es…bueno era la novia de ese idiota de Jacob Black, la embarazo y cuando se entero la dejo y pidió su trasferencia para la universidad de Washington.

-Que cobarde-dijo el mirando la cara de desagrado de su hermano

-Y que lo digas compañero, quiero decir si ya metiste las cuatro al menos se responsable, además Bella se ha vuelto muy desconfiada y cínica no deja que nadie la ayude, antes era muy dulce.-

-La conocías bien-la pena que se relucía en la voz de Emmet asombro a Edward

-Si estamos en el mismo curso aunque nunca fuimos muy cercanos, era una buena chica-

-Ya veo-a Edward le dolió el corazón al pensar en aquella hermosa chica sola con una carga tan pesada, y lo peor era que estaba ahuyentando a las personas que se preocupaban de ella.

****

-¡Hey! Tu el de la mochila roja- ya se tardo pensó Edward al verla caminar hacia él, mas poco antes de llegar tropezó con sus propios pies. Edward apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrarla.

-Deberías tener más cuidado podrían lastimarse seriamente.

-De que hablas-le pregunto ella mientras se zafaba de sus manos, lo examino con cuidado su cabello broncíneo y sus brillantes ojos verdes era guapo, algo desgarbado y flaco, pero guapo, inmediatamente se reprocho su debilidad y volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-De ti y de tu bebe-eso la hablando normalmente no la veían como una madre la veían como la chica que metió la pata y se dejo engatusar, no pensaban en ella o en su bebe y de inmediato la catalogaban de zorra, pero el no- soy Edward Cullen, soy hermano de Emmet va en tu misma clase, creo que se te perdió esto, lo encontré cerca de mi cara-ella se ruborizo, el día anterior el había sufrido uno de sus cambios de ánimo gracias a las hormonas y ahora al recordar cómo le lanzo el libro después de ayudarla su cara ardió en llamas- Hey no es para tanto, no me dolió mucho además el golpe ni se nota-al ver su mortificación se sintió pésimo y quiso solucionarlo, pero solo termino empeorándolo, al verla lanzar un gemido de angustia tras ver la marca roja de su frente.

-Te lo compensare, con lo que quieras-le dijo ella de pronto, mientras le sujetaba las manos, una corriente eléctrica pareció pasar por ellas hasta el centro mismo de ambos, se miraron sorprendidos para acto seguido soltarse las manos.

-Emmm no, no es nada, no te preocupes-dijo el mirando a otro lado mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

-No me gusta deberle nada a nadie-refunfuño ella sin mirarlo

-Si te pido algo me lo darás-le dijo el mirándola con una creciente idea abriéndose paso en su mente

-Que cosa…-le pregunto ella desconfiada-porque te advierte que si es una patinada…-le amenazo ella con el puño.

-Una cita-le dijo el entusiasmado

-¿Una cita?-ella estaba más que sorprendida y por qué no también alagada, no todos los días un chico tan lindo te invita a salir y menos aun estando embarazada, ¿y si él no lo sabía? Si no sabía que estaba embarazada…pues tenía que ser muy tonto en verdad para no fijarse…pues se veía un poco lento, lo mejor era informarle-estoy embarazada-

-Si lo sé…espero que no estés casada o comprometida de alguna manera ¿lo estás?-Emmet nunca estaba bien informado y si esta chica tiene novio o está comprometida o casada quien sabe no quería que nadie lo persiguiera por meterse con su mujer…una muy linda mujer

-Mmm.…no, pero estoy embarazada, voy a tener un bebe, entiendes lo que quiero decir con eso-este chico estaba mal de la cabeza-no pide otra cosa, además en este momento de mi vida no necesito una relación amorosa, porque si me encariño contigo sufriré mucho cuando el bebe nazca y tú te alejes cuando te des cuenta que es demasiado para ti-

-Pero tu dijiste lo que sea, que mentirosa-dijo Edward intentando hacerla enojar.

-¡Idiota!-le grito ella su enfado aumentaba de 0 a 100 en solo un segundo y tomando el mismo libro que le acababa de entregar lo volvió a arrojar con más fuerza si es posible golpeándolo de nuevo en la frente, pero esta vez una de las esquinas del libro fue la que impacto con su frente y enseguida la sangre empezó a manar, Bella lo vio desmayarse, asustada se arrodillo junto a él e intento reanimarlo-lo siento, lo siento, cuanto lo lamento-dijo ella mientras las lagrimas empezaban a manar por sus ojos.

-No pasa nada-dijo el despertándose mientras se tocaba la adolorida frente-Hey no me duele, bueno no tanto con unas puntadas estará bien-le dijo el tapándose la frente con el pañuelo que ella le daba en ese momento-ya no llores-le dijo él mientras sentía que el corazón se le encogía con cada lagrima que se deslizaba por ese rostro en forma de corazón-así que me debes una cita, no sabes me debes dos-ella le volvió a ver enojada y sus ojos volvieron a brillar-AUMENTAN UNA CON CADA GOLPE-le grito el al verla coger de nuevo el libro, ella vio lo que hacía y se echo a llorar.-Bella ya no llores, si no quieres que seamos nada no lo seremos, pero Bella me gustas mucho y quisiera poder ser tu amigo y conocerte mejor, sin compromisos y a la primera que te moleste algo de mi me echas de una patada.

-Es…está bien…El restaurante Bella Italia a las ocho el Viernes no llegues tarde-dijo ella mientras se levantaba recogía sus cosas y se iba.

-Bueno creo que necesito un doctor-

****

-Así que prácticamente la chantajeaste-le dijo ella entre risas

-Algo así-le dijo él mientras miraba a otro lado avergonzado

-Pero papa, s tu le hubieras dado una de tus sonrisas deslumbradoras ella hubiera dicho que si enseguida-

-¿Sonrisa deslumbradora?-dijo el riendo que cosas decía Nessie

-Si esa sonrisa que le dabas a mama cuando estabas muy feliz y que hacía que ella se te quedara viendo con ojos de cordero a medio morir-

"_Deja de deslumbrarme, no me dejas concentrar"_

-Sí creo que tienes razón-por alguna razón últimamente su voz le atormentaba constantemente con ecos del pasado-Pero eso podría ser ahora porque en ese entonces era muy flaco y siempre me movía descoordinado.

-¡Tu!-le dijo ella sin creerle su padre hacia mucho ejercicio cada mañana corría alrededor del pueblo por dos horas tenia músculos pero no tantos como su tío Emmet y era muy elegante a la hora de moverse.

-Sí, aunque no lo creas-de hecho había veces en las que el mismo no creía el esparrago que era en ese entonces-decidí cambiar mi apariencia después de mi primera cita con tu madre

-Porque mama no te quería así-le dijo Nessie indignada

-No fue otra cosa

****

**-**En verdad estas bien…no necesitas ayuda-le pregunto el atreves de la puerta, un no ahogado seguido de un sonido de vomito fue su única respuesta- está bien…si necesitas algo llámame ¿sí? Estaré en la sala…tomate tú tiempo.

Edward suspiro mientras se dejaba caer no podía creer su mala suerte, apenas se habían sentado en el restaurante cuando Bella dijo que se sentía mal y que quería que la llevara a casa, ni bien hubo estacionado el auto ella salió pitando a vomitar en un basurero, casi se desvanece en las escaleras así que Edward la cargo lo cual no era fácil dado su poca fuerza física, una vez en su cama le había pedido que la ayudara a llegar al baño pues volvía a sentirse mal, después de eso le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Miro la decoración cálida del apartamento y se paro al observar algunas fotos sobre un estante, la mayoría eran de Bella con sus amigas y sus padre pero había una que le llamo la atención en esa un joven moreno y bronceado la tenía entre sus brazos mientras Bella se reía, el no podría hacer eso, si tan solo al cargarla casi le sale una hernia. Miro sus flacuchos brazos y su cuerpo de fideo y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, claro que Bella no quería salir con él, después de haber estado con la reencarnación de Hércules para que querría a un esparrago, no debió chantajearla si Bella no quería salir con él.

-Ese es Jake-le dijo ella mas pálida que un fantasma, el se apresuro a llegar a su lado y guiarla al sillón para poder sentarse junto a ella-es muy fuerte y siempre me gusto cuando me llevaba en brazos era muy reconfortante, pero eso era lo único bueno eso y lo divertido que era siempre fue fácil hablar con, aun siempre fue muy irresponsable parecía más un niño que un adulto la mayor parte del tiempo, en realidad no me sorprendió cuando me dejo apenas se entero que estaba embarazada, lamento mucho todo es del vomito, no fue con intensión, si quieres podemos ir al cine mañana hay una película que quiero ver-dijo ella al ver lo triste que se veía, ¿el en verdad estaba interesado en ella?

-Claro no te arrepentirás te recojo mañana a las 3-y con energías renovadas salió de su departamento para irrumpir en el departamento que compartía con Emmet.

-Hey hermano como te fue-le dijo Emmet

-Hazme fuerte-le dijo él mientras lo arrinconaba contra la nevera-su novio era muy musculoso y estaba en buena forma, a ella le gustaba eso de él. Hazme más fuerte

-Está bien, está bien solo cálmate.

****

**-**Jajajaja-su hija se revolcaba en el suelo muerta de a risa

-Si es tonto, lo sé después de eso tu madre y yo tuvimos muchas citas, antes de cada cita hacía ejercicios con tu tío Emmet a lo loco así que siempre que iba con tu madre estaba adolorido, cuando ella se entero que intentaba hacer, me dio un buen discurso.

"_a mí me gustas como estas Edward, si no estás haciendo esto por ti y para ti, me voy a enojar mucho"._

-desde ese día decidí bajar el ritmo, pero me di cuenta de que me gustaba hacer ejercicio me gustaba estar saludable y a tu madre también le gustaba aunque no me lo dijera, pero sus sonrojos cuando veía mi cuerpo eran muy delatadores.

-Que lindo, tienes razón a veces mama se ponía tan roja como un bombillo de navidad-Nessie volvió a reír

-Bien señorita me parece que usted ya debería estar en la cama

-Hayyyy pero papa, no quiero….-le dijo ella, pero la mirada de su padre no se doblegaba

-Mañana continuare con la historia, pero por ahora ve a dormir-

-Si, papa-antes de irse ella se volvió y con sus ojos serios y fijos le miro-como se llamaba

-Como se llamaba ¿Quién?-

-El…mi padre biológico.

-Nessie…-dijo el incomodo, con Bella habían acordado decirlo cuando ella fuera mayor

-Papa…por favor-el ruego fue lo suficientemente adorable para que Edward se opusiera.

-Jacob Black-el silencio reino en la sala

-El ex futbolista de los Washington Redskins-le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Si-Edward se dijo que debía hablar con Emmet acerca de ver futbol americano con su hija

-El Jacob Black que compro esa cadena hotelera-

-Si supongo-dijo el curioso de lo bien informada que estaba-como sabes todo eso-

-Por que él es mi jugador favorito-dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras con una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado creció sabiendo que el hombre que era su verdadero padre había sido muy irresponsable como para hacerse cargo de su novia embarazada, pero por otro lado estaba su jugador favorito su héroe, su papa no lo sabía solo el tío Emmet, ahora comprendía por qué el tío Emmet siempre quería que Jacob Black se lesionara o fallara en cada partido, su padre no compartía su afición a la NFL así que no podía saber cuánto admiraba a Jacob Black el ex-jugador que dona al año casi medio millón de dólares para obras de caridad y casas para los necesitados, no podía ser…no lo creía…tenia que averiguar si lo que le dijo su padre era verdad.

**CONTNUARA….**


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN, HE ESTADO ALGO OCUPADA Y POR ESO NO ACTUALIZABA Y SIN MAS DEMORAS AQUI VIENE LA HISTORIA…RECUERDEN QUE LOS REVIEWS SON EL SUSTENTO DE ESTA CHICA NO ME DEJEN MORIR DE INANICION.

**MY LITTLE GIRL**

_**CAPITULO 3: MI PAPITO JACOB BLACK**_

-Nessie, Nessie, podrías frenar un poco-le dijo Jake su amigo desde la infancia e hijo de el mejor amigo de su padre Ben.

-Lo lamento Jake, pero tengo que encontrar la forma de contactarme con Jacob Black-le dijo ella mientras llegaban a un café internet, y ella pagaba por utilizar una maquina.

-Ya…y tu crees que en verdad Jacob Black es tu padre…de verdad Nessie…no crees que tu padre pudo inventarlo.

-No papa jamás me mentiría en esto, además busque toda la noche el anuario de mama, una vez escuche al tío Emmet decir que mi mama fue novia de mi papa durante el colegio, y mira esto-dijo ella sacando el libro de su maleta, algo desgastado por el tiempo- esta es mi mama-le señalo ella

-Era bonita-le dijo el mirando la foto para luego examinar a Nessie detenidamente, se parecía tanto a su mama que de seguro iba a ser tan bonita con ella, no sin algo de tristeza recordó a la difunta señora Cullen, su sonrisa suave y los sonrojos que tenia siempre.

-Era preciosa-le dijo Nessie acariciando con cariño la foto de su madre-pero este es Jacob Black-le dijo señalando un moreno con la cazadora del equipo de futbol americano- Y en esta sección del anuario dice las parejas más bonitas y en primer lugar esta…-

-Jacob Black e Isabela Swan-completo el-Nessie no quiero ser grosero pero el abandono no solo a tu madre sino a ti también cuando se entero que estaba embarazada, además porque no le dices a tu papa que quieres ponerte en contacto con Jacob tal vez te ayude mas.

-Papa no me ayudaría a contactarlo, cada vez que le digo que me gustaría ponerme en contacto con mi padre aun antes de saber quién era se pone pálido y me dice que me ayudara cuando crezca, antes de que muriera mama, si le afectaba pero desde entonces parece…parece como si estuviera asustado.

-No se Nessie tu padre debe tener razones para que no quiera que te contactes con tu padre-le dijo el intentando disuadirla

-No mira ya lo tengo todo planeado, ayer le escribí una carta en la computadora de papa, cuando se fue a dormir y la imprimí, y en esta página web dice la dirección de la casa de Jacob Black, ahora mira esto-dijo ella sacando el teléfono celular y marcando el numero de contacto que aparecía en la página web que decía que pertenecía a su oficina.-Hola, me llamo Marie Stanley-dijo ella con una voz cascado y arrastrada como la de una anciana ante la sorpresa de su amigo-si lo que sucede es que mi ahijado al parecer tiene el mismo nombre que el hombre de esta oficina al que llamo…si lo sé es una extraña coincidencia…escuche le envié un paquete y en la oficina de correos al parecer se equivocaron y se la han mandado a la casa de este señor…o si comprendo pero en la oficina de correos me dieron este número, escuche el paquete es muy importante y mi ahijado debe recibirlo enseguida podría darme la dirección del señor para poder mandar a mi nieto a recogerlo, apenas tiene 13…así que no será mucho problema para identificarlo es moreno y tiene cabello negro…si lo sé o si ira en bicicleta, bien gracias.

-Porque les dijiste que yo iba a recoger el paquete, además como vas a contactarte con él y para que escribiste una carta-le dijo

-Escucha la mayoría de la correspondencia llega a la oficina de Jacob Black, y la que llega a su casa es recibida por el portero de Jacob Black luego sus sirvientes clasificaran su correo así que simplemente no le puedo mandar una carta, porque es obvio que no la recibirá así que es ahí que donde tu entras…-

-Porque yo-le dijo él con espanto-

-Porque si, ahora los paquetes se reciben dentro de la casa así que tú podrás entrar, te registraran así que tendrás que ocultar la carta entre tu ropa, cuando estés adentro y tengas el paquete…-

-Que paquete-le dijo el asustado

-El que mande ayer, deja de interrumpirme cuando vayas por el paquete pedirás un vaso de agua de seguro te llevan a la cocina no te la negaran eres adorable-le dijo ella pellizcando sus mejillas ante la molestia de Jake-entonces para llegar a la cocina tendrás que pasar por su despacho tiene puertas negras y pesadas así que no te perderás desliza la carta bajo la puerta…ahora tu misión si la aceptas es ayudarme a comunicarme con mi papa-le dijo ella intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Y como sabes tanto de su casa-

-Lo vi en una entrevista que le hicieron en la que mostraban toda su casa-

-No Nessie tú estás loca, y si me descubren-no iba a hacerlo aun cuando ella le mirara con ese incomparable puchero con el que lo estaba intentando convencerlo justo ahora y que al final y al cabo terminaría accediendo-está bien-le dijo soltando un suspiro y luego verla esbozar una sonrisa inmensa-pero o crees que tu papa se sienta mal si te comunicas con tu papa-

-No, papa es un hombre muy bueno jamás se enojaría por eso-

-Espero que tengas razón-le dijo él mientras salían del café internet-sincronizamos relojes-le dijo el metiéndose de lleno en su papel.

Nessie solo puso los ojos en blanco-está bien sincronizamos relojes-

Tres semanas

Tres semanas habían pasado después de haber realizado ese peligroso plan por el que tuvieron que convencer a sus tías para ir de compras a Washington y llevar de paso a Jake y su bicicleta para que visitara a su "abuela" y dado que la hija parecía haber sacado la reticencia de su madre por las compras esta era una oportunidad única, que importaba que fuera en Washington lo importante era que ¡quería ir de compras!

Al final todo había ido bien Jake había dejado la carta pero hasta la fecha no sabía nada de él, de seguro ese tonto de Jake se equivoco de cuarto y los sirvientes encontraron la carta y la tiraron a la basura.

-Nessie que te pasa cariño-le dijo su padre mientras estacionaba el auto afuera del pequeño supermercado del pueblo

-Nada papa-le dijo ella con desgana mientras desabrochaba su cinturón y salía del auto.

-Cariño se que es difícil y que la extrañas mucho, yo también la extraño, ¿estas así porque mañana se cumple el aniversario de la muerte de tu madre?-Reneesme se detuvo en seco, ni siquiera había recordado el aniversario de la muerte de su madre…se sintió aun mas mal por eso, tal vez por eso su padre había estado tan mal toda la semana se dijo ella mirando la expresión de su padre y apresurándose a abrazarlo.

-Si es por eso papa-su padre la abrazo mas contra su pecho y ella se sintió tan baja como una cucaracha

-No te pongas triste, mama está en un lugar mejor, porque no pasamos al prado a recoger algunas flores para ponérselas mañana a mama.

-Si papi-le dijo ella mientras entraba al establecimiento buscando un carrito para empezar las compras.

-Cada vez que vamos al prado hay nuevas flores, no te parece papa-dijo Nessie dejando las flores en la mesa de la sala.

-Tienes razón, este año hay flores más bonitas-Edward había preparado todo un cronograma para el día de mañana. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando el timbre sonó. Al ver a su hija entretenida metiendo las cosas en la nevera el fue hacia la puerta. De todas las cosas que Edward esperaba encontrar en la puerta nunca pensó encontrar a Jacob Black con un ramo de flores y luciendo incomodo. Edward sintió como si la casa se le viniera encima

-Mmm.…aquí vive Bella…recibí una carta de ella-le dijo mostrando una hoja impresa e intentando mirar por sobre su hombro.-Escuche me llamo…

-Ya sé quién es usted y le agradecería que se marchara-si Reneesme tenía algo que ver con esto la castigaría para el resto de su vida, encima usar el nombre de Bella…como pudo hacerlo.

-Escuche recibí una carta de Bella-le dijo alzando la voz y empujándolo para apartarlo de la entrada de la casa-no me voy a marchar hasta hablar con ella.-Edward le devolvió el empujón y lo miro con el más oscuro odio…tenia la desfachatez de buscar a Bella, solo cuando él pensó que ella le había escrit.

-Pues no la encontrara aquí, pues Bella lleva muerta tres años-y eso aun dolía escocía como si hubieran volcado acido en su pecho, el no tenía el derecho de venir y reclamar ver a Bella como si ella fuera suya, cundo la abandono cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Papa-la voz de Nessie le trajo a la realidad, miro con desprecio la expresión dolida del hombre frente a él.

-Nessie, ve a tu cuarto-y como siempre la niña hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, tal vez la había consentido demasiado, tras la muerte de Bella había procurado darle todo lo que pedía, tal vez había hecho mal-Nessie te dije que te fueras a tu cuarto-le alzo la voz y ella simplemente le ignoro mientras se acercaba al quicio de la puerta para ver en esta a Jacob Black, el cual tenía una expresión descompuesta.

-Como…como puede ser-el negaba con la mirada perdida-como murió-le pregunto Nessie jamás vio aquella expresión en el rostro de Edward, parecía como si lo hubieran abofeteado y al mismo tiempo estaba tan furioso que Nessie retrocedió asustada de que su padre se pusiera violento

-Fue el cáncer-la voz era calma y monótona-le agradecería que se fuera de mi casa-le dijo Edward mientras lo empujaba y le cerraba la puerta en la cara. Nessie enojo, con qué derecho su padre…no Edward le hacía eso a Ja…a su padre.

-Por que has hecho eso-le grito Nessie, mientras veía como su padre pasaba la cadena y le ponía seguro, quiso salir pero su padre se lo impidió-que haces debo verlo, quiero hablar con él.

-Sube a tu habitación estas castigada-le dijo mientras avanzaba a la sala y se recostaba en el sofá

-Tu no eres mi padre no me digas que hacer-apenas las palabras escaparon de su boca se arrepintió. Su padre la miro como sino la conociera y ella quiso herirlo como el la hería con su mirada-tú no eres mi padre, Jacob lo es, tu sangre no corre por mis venas, la de él sí.

A Edward le escocieron los ojos-Te limpio los pañales, fuiste a mí a quien llamaste papa la primera vez que hablaste, te sostuve en mis brazos cuando naciste, te levante cada vez que te caíste, te arrope durante las noches te leí cuentos, y te quise como o quise a nadie más en mi vida además de Bella, si eso no es ser un padre no se que lo sea. No te he castigado por haber contactado con el sino porque has usado a tu difunta madre para hacerlo…como has podido Nessie-el sollozo de su padre la impresiono-cómo pudiste usar a tu madre para traer a ese hombre…el le hizo mas daño que nadie en este mundo y tu su hija…-lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de Nessie mientras huía a su habitación, lloro durante toda la noche esperando ver a Edward entrar a su habitación para consolarla, al final en el amanecer el cansancio la obligo a dormir…cuando despertó era medio día y ella se propuso firmemente buscar a su padre y disculparse…lo busco por toda la casa y no lo encontró, al final hambrienta y triste fue a la cocina y en encimera había una nota.

"_Iré a ver a tu madre…que no se te olvide que hoy es su aniversario, Alice llegara después del almuerzo y se quedara el fin de semana contigo tuve que viajar nos vemos el lunes"_

_PS. Haz lo que quieras con Jacob Black pero por favor en honor a la memoria de tu madre o le digas donde está su tumba._

Su padre nunca fue tan frio y duro con ella, llorando se dirigió a atender la puerta cuando esta sonó, encontrándose con su tía Alice la cual nada más verla la beso y abrazo Nessie le correspondió aliviada al sentir la calidez de su abrazo.

-Oh Nessie no llores, ya no llores-

-Tía Alice, perdón-le dijo ella entre sollozos

-No fue tu culpa corazón, no fue tu culpa-

-Papa me odia-

-No claro que no cariño-

-Pero le hizo tanto daño con mis palabras, jamás me perdonara-

-Cariño tu padre no se fue por lo que dijiste-le dijo Alice mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello.

-Entonces porque-le dijo ella

-Tu padre te lo dirá en su debido momento, porque no vamos a visitar a Bella... si?

-Si –le dijo ella mientras un suspiro salía de sus labios. Pero ni bien abrieron la puerta Jacob Black entro por esta y miro a Alice con dureza.

-Dígame donde se encuentra la tumba de Bella-y por su expresión Nessie sabía que él no desistiría y quiso llorar de nuevo por todo el embrollo que había causado-esa..esa es la hija de Bella-dijo de pronto y Nessie quiso ocultarse-es igual a Bella-de repente se quedo pensativo mientras la observaba con fijeza mientras Nessie se revolvía incomoda, de repente el dio un grito ahogado y Alice aprovecho para empujarlo y cerrar la puerta , desde afuera empezaban a escuchar sus grito-ELLAS ES MIA…VERDAD-el aporreo violento de la puerta la puso en extremo nervios-ES MI HIJA…MALDITA SEA DEJAME VERLA-los gritos poco a poco perdieron volumen y los golpes perdieron fuerza, Nessie se dio cuenta de que anochecía y las lagrimas bajaron por su rostro al comprender que no había idea visitar a su madre en ese día. Enojada aparto a su tía Alice y se enfrento al hombre.

-por favor podría dejarnos pasar, tenemos que hacer algo y le agradecería que nos lo permitiera-

-Según tengo entendido fuiste tú quien quiso contactarme…quiero hablar contigo…yo-

-Esperaste 13 años para conocerme podrás esperar unas horas- y diciendo esto tomo a su tía y las flores que habían cortado el día anterior en el prado y salió. Se percataron de que nos las siguieran y llegaron al cementerio, bajo un hermoso ángel de piedra yacía la tumba de su madre y Nessie se percato de que había flores frescas y supo que había sido su padre.

-Mama-le dijo mientras se arrodillaba y colocaba las flores-perdón mama, lo he arruinado todo-una leve brisa soplo y levanto su cabello y de alguna manera supo que su madre la había perdonada, y se sintió reconfortada.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENO ESTA VEZ SI ME HE PERDIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PERO LA INSPIRACION NO VENIA POR MI Y EN ESO NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA BUENO ASI QUE AQUÍ VA… DE PASO LES AGRADESCO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS Y ALERTAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni Edward ni Bella me pertenecen le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer por lo que yo solo me divierto haciendo travesuras con ellos.

**MY LITTLE GIRL**

_**CAPITULO 4: HOMBRE PRECAVIDO VALE POR DOS**_

_-Flash Back- _

_La noche era muy oscura no había ni luna ni estrellas y ella sentía miedo, el lo sabia aunque ella quería hacerse la valiente hace poco que eran novios y hasta hace un momento iban a la casa de sus padres para presentarla cuando el auto empezó a fallar, cuando se orillaron el auto finalmente se apago y no importo cuantas veces Edward intentara prenderlo el auto no encendió mas…estaba hambrienta con frio y molesta, cuando lo vio bajar del auto para abrir el capo su humor estallo._

_-Edward-le dijo ella mientras el parecía ajustar las mangueras_

_-Si amor-le dijo el distraídamente_

_-Sabes algo de motores-una vena empezó a palpitar en su cien al ver la mirada perdida con la que observaba el motor._

_-No en realidad no-le dijo el sin dejar de mirar el motor intentando encontrar el desperfecto._

_-ENTONCES ME PUEDES DECIR QUE COJONES ESTAS HACIENDO MIRANDO EL MOTOR- Edward la miro asustado e intento no verse amedrentado cada vez que Bella tenia estos estallido los cuales normalmente terminaban en lagrimas a él le daban ganas de echarse a correr y no parar hasta que terminaran-ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO METE TU CULO AL AUTO Y DEJA DE HACER TONTERIAS-con un suspiro resignado el entro en el auto y desde que entro Bella empezó a ignorarlo aburrido y sin saber que hacer saco su celular y empezó a jugar serpiente…una hora después y estando en el nivel 11 Edward había olvidado todo, hasta que escucho el suspiro de Bella- Lo lamento Edward no quería decir lo que dije solo estaba molesta, perdóname yo-ella volteo para verlo jugando con su celular sin prestarle la mas mínima atención sintió que su cara se llenaba de calor debido a la furia y el pulso le latía en la sien-Edward se puede saber que haces-le dijo ella mientras lo veía esbozar una sonrisa sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla._

_-Estoy jugando serpiente estoy en el nivel 11-le dijo el entusiasmado_

_-No tienes señal, verdad-le dijo ella intentando controlar su carácter._

_-Si la tengo-_

_-Dime que no tienes saldo-la furia cubriendo su tono_

_-De que hablas tengo plan-_

_-Entonces me podrías decir PORQUE MIERDA NO HAS LLAMADO A PEDIR AYUDA-la cara de Edward se cubrió de rojo, era verdad él podía haber llamado a pedir ayuda…era un inútil- en verdad Edward a veces no se qué hacer contigo-en ese momento Edward se pregunto que hubiera hecho Jacob Black en un momento similar, seguro el habría llamado a pedir ayuda…no de seguro el sabría arreglar el motor y nunca la habría tenido en una situación similar…ella volvió a suspirar-Escucha no quise gritarte, pero debes admitir que eso es lo más tonto que has hecho-el enojo lo cubrió_

_-YA SE QUE NO SOY TAN PERFECTO COMO JACOB BLACK SOLO NO ME LO RESTRIEGUES-_

_-Pero que te sucede porque nombras a Jacob-_

_-Porque él no habría olvidado que su celular sirve para llamar incluso puede que supiera cómo arreglar en desperfecto-_

_-Si tienes razón…pero yo no estoy con Jacob mas estoy contigo Edward el hombre más dulce, honesto, gracioso y respetuoso que ninguna mujer merecería, te has hecho cargo de mi y de este bebe aunque no es tuyo me amas incondicionalmente y me presentas con orgullo como tu novia y eres más de lo que merezco._

_-Eso no es verdad yo debería ser el que se sintiera honrado de que m hayas elegido como tu novio…iba a esperar a llegar a casa con mis padres pero Bella-dijo el buscando una cajita en su bolsillo cuando la saco Bella estaba a un paso de desmayarse, trago saliva nervioso aclaro su garganta un par de veces mientras miraba a Bella la cual tenía una expresión de sorpresa-Isabella Swan me harías el enorme honor de aceptarme como tu esposo y el futuro padre de tu hija.-Bella se trago un sollozo mientras apretaban las manos de Edward mientras asentía Edward le decía lo mucho que la amaba, las lagrimas corrieron por su cara y el la abrazo después de ponerle el anillo la beso sintiendo el sabor salado de sus lagrimas.-Ahora llamemos al auxilio mecánico-_

_-Edward-le llamo ella cuando el regreso a verla ella le sonrió-Te amo…te amo mucho_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

_-Te amo…Te amo mucho-_

-Señor…Señor- Edward fue sacado de sus recuerdos por la secretaria que lo había atendido por teléfono.-El doctor Jenks lo está esperando-ella le dio una sonrisa coqueta que Edward no noto.

-Gracias-dijo el ausente, entro en la elegante oficina del abogado que su cuñado Jasper le había recomendado.

-Señor Cullen- se levanto y le tendió la mano-Su cuñado Jasper me dijo que necesitaba de mi ayuda.

-Si…mmm…vera yo soy viudo-

-Lo siento mucho-le dijo Jenks

-Si…gracias…Vera mi esposa murió hace tres años…cuando…cuando me case con ella…ella estaba ya embarazada de otro hombre, su anterior novio el la dejo cuando se entero de su estado y poco tiempo después nos conocimos y nos enamoramos…nos casamos antes de que naciera nuestras hija…quiero decir su hija…no la hija de Bella…-las manos le sudaban y él se atragantaba con su propia saliva.

-Tranquilo señor Cullen…continúe- dijo Jenks

-Bien…esto…ahora Bella murió hace tres años y yo…yo quiero a Nessie como si fuera mi propia hija, pero ella se contacto con su padre y yo temo que me quite la custodia de Nessie.

-Bueno Señor Cullen, su caso es muy difícil la corte tiende a dar preferencia al padre biológico, y ahora que el padre ha empezado el juicio…-

-No…no el aun no ha empezado ningún juicio pero quería saber cuáles eran mis opciones en el caso de que las iniciase…-

-¿Usted cree que es seguro el que el biológico empiece un juicio por la custodia o no?-

-Es lo más probable- ese arrogante perro no estaría satisfecho hasta tener lo último en la tierra que quedaba de Bella y destruirlo

-Bueno en este tipo de casos usted tiene todas las de perder, la única forma de que usted se quede con la custodia de la menor es probar que este hombre esta incapacitada de criarla…además dígame el hombre en cuestión ¿está casado?-

-Según tengo entendido no lo está-

-Bien por el momento lo único que haremos será investigarlo e intentar encontrar algo que haga que el jurado piense que está imposibilitado de cuidar de la niña…Deme el nombre de este hombre y toda la información que sepa de él.-

-Esto…su padre es Jacob Black-

-Oh-

-Que significa "Oh"-

-Bueno está seguro…-

-Mucho-

-Bien pues vera ahí la cosa se complica…el señor Jacob Black es una figura pública reconocida por sus obras de cridad con los niños y esto será de mucho peso en un juicio.-

-Entonces…no puedo hacer nada- Edward sintió que el piso se desvanecía bajo sus pies y que le costaba respirar, el señor Jenks observo el rostro pálido de Edward, y sintió una pena infinita.

-Señor Cullen, dado a que vino antes puede que encontremos algo en el historial del señor Black que nos ayude en un juicio…no pierda la fe.

-Si tiene razón, muchas gracias abogado-le dijo él mientras le daba la mano, ya era tiempo de que regresara a casa Nessie estaría preocupada por la forma en la que se había ido.

-No se preocupe señor Cullen hare todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo- la puerta se cerró tras él y dio todos sus datos con la secretaria esperando la llamada de su abogado

-Rayos- la frustración se lo estaba comiendo vivo y no sabía qué hacer. Mientras tomaba un taxi hacia la terminal de buses esperando el que lo llevaría a casa pensó en una vez que había comentado la posibilidad de encontrase con Jacob, para que este pudiera conocer a Nessie…Bella se había puesto histérica

_-Flash Back-_

_-¡NO!-fue su cortante respuesta y el grito resonó en toda la casa_

_-Bella entiende el tiene derecho de conocer a Nessie…es su padre…-Edward sufría cada vez que la veía llorar y esta no fue la excepción, pero lo justo era lo justo. Bella se derrumbo en una silla de la cocina mientras intentaba refrenar las lágrimas._

_-Tú eres su padre-el bajo susurro de ella le recordó a la protesta de un niño, el la miro con ternura mientras avanzaba a su lado y acariciaba con cariño el tope de su cabeza._

_-Si…pero el es su padre biológico-ella se abrazo a su cintura _

_-No entiendes…Jacob siempre se ha creído que yo le pertenezco desde niños…si se enterara de que ame a otro hombre a demás de é, se enojara y lo tomara como una afrenta personal y querrá vengarse…intentara quitarnos a Nessie, ahora que es rico no le resultaría difícil alegar durante un juicio que puede darle todo lo que económicamente nosotros no podemos darle a Nessie._

_-Está bien…si estas tan segura, ya no insistiré-le beso el tope de su cabeza mientras ella le dirigía una sonrisa avergonzada_

_-Gracias por entender Edward-_

_-Fin Flash-Back-_

Eran las nueve de la noche del domingo cuando Edward llego a casa. Cuando abrió la puerta el silencio fue lo que le recibió. Suspirando de cansancio se acerco a las escaleras mientras pensaba en lo bien que una ducha caliente le caería en ese momento, mas una voz proveniente de la sala lo detuvo.

-Como te fue?- Alice se levanto del sofá en el que había estado recostada mientras dejaba a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido-suspirando se sentó en las escaleras mientras Alice se sentaba a su lado

-Que paso?-lo rodeo con sus brazos cuando vio a Edward apoyarse los codos en sus rodillas y pasar sus manos por su cabello

-El abogado dice que si Jacob Black decide iniciar un juicio por la custodia de Nessie tendría todas las de perder…Alice no se qué hacer-las lagrimas empezaron a caer libremente de sus ojos mientras Alice le decía palabras de aliento…tal vez no era el momento para decirle que de hecho Jacob Black había dicho antes de marcharse airoso la tarde del día anterior que pelearía por la custodia de Nessie después de que Alice tuviera que amenazarlo con llamar a la policía si es que seguía llamando a la puerta.

Mientras desde el corredor superior Nessie mordía su suéter intentando acallar sus sollozos…todo lo que estaba sucediendo era su culpa…ella no quería que la separaran de su padre!

Al mismo tiempo en la lujosa biblioteca de la mansión de Jacob Black un investigador privado le decía todo lo que había encontrado acerca de Bella Cullen y Edward Cullen.

**CONTINUARA…**

**SE QUE NO HE ESCRITO MUCHO PERO YA VEN TAMBIEN HE EMPEZADO A ESCRIBIR UN CROSSOVER DE INUYASHA Y NARUTO AL MISMO MOMENTO POR LO QUE NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO DE TODAS MANERAS ME GUSTARIA MUCHO QUE ME DEJEN SUS COMETARIOS.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER XD**

**TEFYTA-CULLEN**


End file.
